Lucy stands tall
by mike01427
Summary: After the Grand Magical Games the team started looking at me differently as if...as if I were a burden. I knew they hated me failing them at the Grand Magical Games, but to do this I didn't know they could be so cold. Eventual Erlu yuri Mira x Flare and a bit of Flalu Irregular updates.
1. Chapter 1

Pain, Sorrow, and Misery...

These feelings are my only companions at the moment. Tears streaming down my face as I feel sorry for myself once again. This always happens! Something happens, and all I can do is cry and feel bad about myself.

Laying face down in my bed, arms wrapped around my pillow, silently crying. I knew that they were upset with me, but to do this I didn't think they were that upset. I suppose I should've known they were would hit their breaking point eventually.

It's not that I expected them to put up with me. What I'm really upset about, now that I think about it, is that one specific person approved said action. She was my first thought when it happened, and even now she consumes my thoughts.

A few more tears escape my eyes as I think that she would betray me like this. The pain in my chest intensifies as I think about her. My thoughts drifting to her makes me think of to how I got here.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Fire and ice surround the bandit camp trapping all the bandits within the camp. Sounds of the battles are all around. I see a few bandits running with their hair ablaze, and even one trying and failing to run with a frozen leg.

As the battle progresses I can only think of one thing. Well, more specificly it's a girl. No! No, that not right she is a woman. One single perfect woman. Her brown eyes that capture me every time she glances in my direction. Her hips that shake just slightly as she walks. Scarlet hair. Brown eyes. The porcelain skin that I yearned to caress. That stern look she gets when she scolds us. Lips that were shaded so lightly that I could never figure out if they were a shade of pink or-

"Lucy" I snap out of my thoughts in time to see a sword aimed at my head. Ducking down I only just manage to dodge as the blade cuts an inch or two of my hair. I jump back sliding backwards on my feet and put my hands on my celestial keys and get to work.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

This has to stop. I keep imagining her in my mind. I can't go five minutes without my thoughts drifting back to her. The way her smile sends shivers down my spine. When she lectures me with a glare that could stop death itself. How she could slay a monster with only one hand, and yet with the same hand do something so delicate and gentle as your hair as you drift off to sleep. Her scarlet hair-

NO STOP! There we go again. I just can't stop can I? I don't understand I shouldn't be thinking about her like this, or as often. This needs to end. I almost died today because of these thoughts.

Erza.

The mere mention of her name makes my breath catch, and my heart beat quicken. I've never felt this way before. Erza has been my best friend ever since I joined Fairy Tail. Erza and Mirajane have been my only real friends lately. They would listen to my problems, or be the shoulder to cry on when I needed. I don't understand what to do about these feeling and thought of my friends, so I just push them aside for now.

I sigh as I listen to what my team complain about how I just stood there not doing anything. I won't deny that I slipped up, and was momentarily stunned by my daydream in the middle of a battle. I would be laughing at this if it wasn't so sad. Worse part this wasn't the first time.

Ever since The Grand Magical Games Grey, Natsu, and Happy haven't exactly been nice. By that I mean complaining about me, or blaming everything on me. Even things that are clearly not my fault. The town burned down? Lucy's fault. Our client being punched in the face? Lucy's fault. Clearly this all my fault.

My crushing defeat at The Grand Magical Games was like a switch that was flipped. That day my "team", excluding Erza of course, hasn't treated me the same way. I wouldn't go as far as to say it's bullying, but it's defiantly unkind.

Complaining and teasing. I guess that would be the easiest way to explain it. Complaining that everything is my fault, and that I'm too weak. Teasing as an saying I should try eating some fire to get stronger. I can only imagine the horror if I did. I internally shiver at those dark thoughts.

I sigh and shake my head continuing my trek back to the guild as they do their grumbling.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Soon enough we're in front of our guild Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail is defiantly a place of comfort and is where I met my best friends.

Like The last couple of missions I head to the bar in hopes of escaping Natsu. Well, not just Natsu, but also Happy. As of late they can't help, but pin all of their frustration on me. I've found that keeping my head down, and relaxing at the bar generally keeps Natsu away.

"Hey Mirajane," I greet her as I sit on an available stool.

"Hey Lucy. How was the request?" Mirajane ask as I get comfortable. At the mention of this my face instantly changes. "That bad?"

"It wasn't really that bad, but I admit that I did deserve the the complaints this time." As I say this confusion goes across Mira's face, so I explain. "I accidently started day dreaming in the middle of a fight."

"Lucy are you ok?" She ask while looking me over for injury.

"I'm fine no need to worry. I just got a little caught up in my thoughts." I tell her waving off her concern.

"Well as long you're ok. What about Natsu? Did he behave?" I look to the side as she ask this. "Lucy I know you've crept back into your shell since Grand Magical Games, but you're going to have to stand up for yourself."

"I... I just can't. Not yet at least. I've completely lost my confidence, and I... no. I'm sorry." I say while looking at my lap not even bothering to look up tears pooling in my eyes.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, and look up to meet Mirajane's comforting gaze. "It'll be ok. I'm sorry for trying to push you."

"Its OK" I tell her as I wipe my eyes with the palm of my hand. "I know that I need to start standing up for myself. I'm just afraid of being knocked down as soon as I stand back up. But enough of that tell me about what I missed while I was gone."

We talked and laughed for a few hours. I was having so much fun I didn't even notice Natsu behind me.

"Lucy." He says in a stern, business like voice. I've only ever heard this tone before with my father when I went back to set him straight. "We need to talk. Well, more specifically I've got something to tell you. We have decided that you're recent fail in out request has warranted your departure from the team." At first I just sat there, and thought I somehow slipped into an alternate dimension. Natsu has never talked this, nor has he ever sounded so cold and business like. That's when I saw he had wrote the entire speech on his hand.

I would've laughed if I wasn't so sad by this news. I mean we're friends...right? I...what do I...please. Tears rushing down my checks before I even notice they had gathered in my eyes.

I decide the best thing to do right now is to just leave for now. I get off the stool I was sitting on, and start walking twords the door. I don't look at anyone , and I don't talk to anyone as I try to leave.

As I'm heading to the door I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see the person it belongs to. I lock eyes her..of course it had to be her.

"Lucy what's wr-" Erza tries to ask me.

"I can't believe you approved this!" I yell at her with tears going down my face.

"Lucy what are you-" I cut her off with a slap to the face, and I run out of the guild. I don't stop running until I get home. I threw open the door, and jump onto my bed and release all the tears I was holding back.

After sometime had passed I felt a hand rubbing my back I felt a hand rubbing my back in soothing circles. I collect myself enough to look at who is rubbing my back. I turn my head over to see it's Erza comforting me. I freeze just looking in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think they would ever do something like that." Erza said still rubbing my back in a comforting circles.

That was all I needed to hear. I jump at her wrapping my arms around her neck burying my face in her shirt crying. Erza hugs me tightly and whispers sweet nothings to me.

I don't know how long I stayed there crying into Erza's shirt, but by the time I was sone I was completely exhausted. Before I pass out I whisper softly "I'm sorry for slapping you."

As I am falling asleep I hear Erza say "Don't worry about it."

 **Sorry it took so long! I got struck by the bane of all authors. Writer's block. Unfortunately I am still under its spell. I haven't given up I'm just reevaluating how I want this story to progress and be written. I am much more happy with the first chapter written like this. I will be rewriting chap 2 and as I said in the summery irregular updates. Seriously I have no idea when I'll update again. Thank you all for the favs and follows.**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxx-means line break**

 **Guest-Thank you for the feedback. I agree that the story does not have as much details as it should. I'm not very good at knowing when it is that I should be adding lots of details other then say a romantic scene. As for conversation I am trying to get better as I continue writing, but I seem to only be writing the bare minimum of what I need. Descriptions are my weakness to say the least I tried to write a bit of that in that chapter, but I haven't a clue of to when I should describe something or when not to. I will definitely keep these tips in mind for the future. If you could pm me what you said in greater detail that would be fantastic. That applies to anyone who would like to give me some tips.**

I wake up to the enticing smell of bacon beckoning me out of my castle of comfort. Wait...who's cooking in MY HOUSE!? Well I'm not going to get any answers by laying around in bed. Picking up my head, and taking a few more experimental sniffs of the delicious odor of meat cooking in a pan. The sound of my stomach growling out of hunger brings me out of my thoughts. Curious I get up, and go to the kitchen to see Erza… Cooking. Hmm… something doesn't seem right with this picture.

Being as quiet as I possibly can I silently walk up behind her. Surprised that she hasn't noticed me seeing as she is a S class wizard. I decide to press my luck, so I decide to have a little fun. I slowly lean forward and whisper into her ear.

"I didn't know you could cook." I say to Erza giving her a good jump.

"I don't actually." Erza tells me with a shy look on her face. "This is the only thing I know how to cook, so enjoy." Erza answers while putting a plate on the table. Only then do I notice she is wearing an apron, and notice how cute she looks in it. These thoughts cause me to blush, but I hide it by setting down to enjoy breakfast with Erza.

 **xxxxxxx**

Afterwards I'm sitting at the table drinking coffee, already on my third cup, and Erza on her second when Erza speaks up. "I'm going to talk to Natsu and Grey to see if I can't get them to reconsider." Erza tells me, but It sounds like she's trying to sell herself on the idea more than me because we both know that once Natsu has made up his mind there's no changing it.

"Don't bother." I tell her sounding strong for once since the Grand Magic Games.

"What I-?" Erza starts to speak before I cut her off.

"If they don't want me on their team then fine, I won't be on their team." I answer in a stern voice.

"Lucy, how can you say that they're your friends aren't they?"

"No. No, Erza friends don't abandon other friends." Putting my coffee down and looking her in the eyes. I put my hands on top of hers, and squeeze them."If they're willing to do this then they never were true friends." I explain to Erza hoping she will understand.

Erza lowers her head and ask quietly "What will you do now?"

"Hmm...I don't know, but for now I think I'll just enjoy my coffee with my best friend." I smile at Erza when she lifted her head causing her to blush.

We enjoy the rest of our morning while I think of what I am going to do next. I think for now I'll just go with the flow, and take things as they come. We have a pleasant conversation, but eventually that ends. Erza says we should be heading to the guild although I don't know why, but I reluctantly agree although I don't know why I'm going after what just happened.

 **xxxxxxx**

I stand at the doors of the place I came running out of not even twenty-four hours slightly scared. Timidly I reach my hand out slightly, but loose my confidence. No! Come on Lucy! You have got to get over this fear of failure it's gripped you for far too long. I take a deep breath, and feel an armored hand on my shoulder. I look over at Erza to see her giving me a reassuring smile, which I return without a second thought.

Regaining my confidence for the first time in months I grab the handles of the door without any further hesitation. Stepping into the guild I do a quick scan to see that not many people are here yet. Which thankfully included Natsu. I don't feel like dealing with him right now. Deciding to follow my usual routine I head to the bar. Seeing Mira makes me think how it nice to always have at least two friends to talk to at all times. I realize that is all I need a friend to who always be there, a real, and true friend. Tears come to eyes as I thinks about this as I sit on a bar stool.

My tears alarm Erza, who right next to me, she gets closer as if to comfort me as does Mirajane. My two friends on either side of I let a few more tears of happiness slip out.

"Hey Lucy you feeling any better?" Mira ask out of concern. Instead of answering I just hook my arms around their necks bringing them in for a hug.

After a few moments I finely break the silence. "I was just thinking about how thankful I am to have have fantastic friends." I answer smiling and wiping my eyes. "I'm OK thank you. I knew Natsu didn't like me much anymore, but still to do this." I sigh. "I guess I didn't think he would go so far."

"It'll be OK I promise." Mira assures me while drawing back from the hug to sit down which Erza follows in suit. "Just remember to tackle the problems one at a time otherwise you be overwhelmed.

"Yeah i know." There are just so many of them. Natsu being a slightly big and annoying one. Not just him the fact I no longer have a team, and must pay my rent every month doesn't help, and there are a few more but I'd rather not think about them. Coincidentally this makes me think of something my mother once told me.

"Lucy remember if you ever find yourself surrounded by problems sometimes it's best just to go away for a bit, and come back. This will help you find the answers to your problems with a fresh mind. Not only that but also answers that you couldn't have seen earlier." I remember her words still to this day.

"I think...I think I should leave for a while, and think about things." I say more to myself then Mira or Erza.

"What!" Erza almost yells her voice filled with surprise and something else sadness maybe? "Let me come with you." Erza almost pleads with those beautiful eyes.

"No, Erza this is something I have to do myself." I tell her. I see a hurt look go across her face as I get off the bar stool. I walk over to Erza and wrap my arms around her torso. "Thank you. The offer is nice, but I need to do this in order to grow stronger, but more than that I need to think." I tell Erza and kiss her on the cheek. I step back and head for the request board. There are so many request, which one to choose? I see some request on stopping bandits. A few on investigating some mysterious circumstances. One even of someone wanting a date with a Fairy Tail girl. Ahh here we go an escort mission for a caravan of supplies.

I yank on the flyer off of the board and walk to the bar. "This one Mira." I say as I show the request to Mira to which she nods to and replies with. "Be safe." I leave the guild and go straight to the train station.

 **xxxxxxx**

The ride takes a few hours, but is surprisingly pleasant without Natsu, and all his groaning and bellyaching. I think to myself as I set off the train. I look at the poster, and remember trying to find the client is always the most annoying part of any request for me. I have had jobs where they live half a days worth of walking out of the nearest city. I remember this one time-

"My request!" Yells someone right behind me causing me to have a miniature heart attack.

I turn to see a four foot tall man in a dark blue suit, light blue blue hair, and a chubby looking face. "Hello my name is Mr. Pig." A fitting name I think as I try to suppress my giggles. "I assume you are the guildmate who accepted my request?"

"Yes, my name is Lucy Heartfilia." I say sticking out my hand, so the man can shake it. Mr. Pig explains that the request is easy enough. I just make sure the caravan has nothing stolen from it, and that I leave in one hour. I just spend the time walking around the town. I spend the time taking in the sights and realize it's a very nice town, quiet enough as well, and definitely the kind of place I wouldn't mind living at. Wait am I really thinking about running away from my problems?

No! No, I refuse to let my former friends win, and I will not give in, not to them. Before I know it, it has been a hour. I can't believe I almost gave in! I can not be that weak ever again! I think to myself as I get in the caravan.

 **xxxxxxx**

Three boring hours later, and I haven't seen a thing. Why is it that as soon as I'm dropped from the team my request go off without a hitch? I kinda miss it really. I mean who wouldn't miss the town just catching on fire, and all of us being chased out of the town with a smile on our faces? I spend most of the time just watching clouds not really paying attention. Don't get me wrong I did pay attention for the first hour, after that thought...not so much.

I arrive at the requested area to see a group of guards waiting for the caravan. Without even asking me a single question they take the caravan without so much as a glance in my direction, and leave me alone in the middle of the street to walk back. I wonder if I could ride Sagittarius back to town...?

 **xxxxxxx**

As it turns out Sagittarius was OK with me riding on his back, but it did take a while to get back to town. Just as the ride to the drop off spot was boring the ride back was equally as uneventful. Just lots of cloud watching, and I also thought of the next plot twist in my book.

When I got back Mr. Pig thrust out a bag smiling at me. "Thirty thousand jewel just as agreed upon if nothing goes wrong." Mr. Pig states as if that is big deal. That's when I remember I never looked at the reward.

I forgot I wouldn't be splitting the reward with the team it's all mine. I felt so good I decided that I would to a resort. Deciding to treat myself I get a suite. I enter my room and sit on my bed trying to decide what I want to do. Well seeing how the sun is going down a bath sounds pretty nice right about now. I grab a towel and head for the female bathing room.

I enter the room with nothing, but a towel on steam hitting me in the face and sit on a stool. I start washing myself and melt in the warmth of the water thinking about how a bath has never felt better. After cleaning my body I get in the pool of heated water sighing with pleasure as I do. I submerge myself and close my eyes enjoying the wonders of a nice bath. I hear the sound of water moving behind me, so I open my eyes and turn around to look for the source of the noise. I notice a familiar figure in front of me. The woman standing there has crimson hair and scar that could only belong to one person I know.

"Flare?" I ask the the crimsonette.

 **AN:I don't know if i put the tears on little too heavy in the middle of this chapter when Lucy returns to the guild please let me know.**

 **Thank you those of you who have favorite and followed this story.**

 **chapter published on 12/13/15**


End file.
